The present invention relates to locks, and more particularly to tubular locks for doors.
Door locks typically include an interior assembly, an exterior assembly, and a latch assembly. When the door is closed the latch assembly engages a pocket or recess formed in a frame of the door to hold the door in the closed position. Generally, in tubular lock assemblies the interior and exterior assemblies both include a handle that is rotatable to retract the latch so that the door can be opened. Often, the interior assembly further includes a locking member having a push button or a turn button that is manually operable to lock the lock assembly. When the lock assembly is locked, the exterior handle is inoperable to retract the latch and the door cannot be opened using the exterior handle.